The Urge
by xDelfin
Summary: Being a teenager is downright fun. / Set after Lady Karai's 'Come Home.'  - Read THAT  / Rated T for chemical reasons / Axel x Roxas / Yaoi / Happy early AkuRoku Day  ! ξήζσγ


_**[Warning:] The following contains two boys being two boys... who like each other... romantically.**_

_****_

[Disclaimer:] I don't own anything. Disney and Squeenix own the characters and Lady Karai owns the basis of the plot.

_**[A/N] This is a one-shot competing in Lady Karai's (author of Come Home) contest!**_  
_**Most of the background comes from that story.**_

_**Enjoy the hormones x]**_

_**YHS**_  
_**xDelfin **_

* * *

**_One year later_**

"Axel…" you moan against your boyfriend's lips. Your throat feels a little constricted, like the heat rushing to your face was getting too much for your jugular to handle. It made your eyelids heavy and your jaw turn into play-doh. It made you excited and lazy at the same time. It made you want to get off this couch, slam the taller man's body into the nearest wall and close every amount of distance between your bodies immediately after. He quickly bites your lip. "Ahhh, Axel!"

Groaning softly, you run your hands through long, thick strands of red hair, coming around the side of his head, linking your fingers behind and pulling him in harder onto your lips. Axel's arms are coiled so tightly around your waist, you can almost count how many abs he has, as he flexes. The feeling of having a larger body on top of yours is so gratifying. It's like you're in good hands. (Well, you already knew that; they're Axel's.) But when you feel him on you, it's like _your body_ knows it too.

And that is more comforting than hugging a fluffy pillow. This 'pillow' hugs you back. It whispers your name in a clandestine tone that's only for your ears. Its scent fills your body like a drug, making you want more and more until you're as close as two people can get in as many ways possible and impossible. You want it. You want him. And you want him _badly._ "Axel…"

"Mmm, Roxy?" He says with his eyes closed, which at this point in time, is probably for the best. You answer with a 'hmm' through the kisses that you're peppering his pink lips with. And when he opens his mouth again to speak, you move to his strong jaw. "You know how we talked about physical boundaries?" 'Mhm?' You feel him roll his neck back in pleasure before he continues. "Nghh… and remember how you said we were going to wait until at least after you turned eighteen?"

Your tongue sneaks out and starts to lick the side of his neck, using your clammy hands to hold him at the right angle. "Yes?" Wow, that tastes better than you expected. A thin layer of someone else's perspiration should have made you recoil in disgust, but it didn't at all. Axel's skin is nothing like anything you've ever tasted. It's almost… _sweet_.

"…" A part of you wants him to just spit it out so you can get to his lips again, but you know that if it wasn't important, Axel would never have pulled away to speak in the first place.

He grits out, "Well, if you keep rolling your hips like that, you're not gonna wait another 7 months; you're gonna wait another 7 _minutes_." You were rolling your hips? You stop sucking on the place where his collarbone becomes his neck and open your eyes.

Oh.

Your knees were bent and a little spread, with Axel's long right leg in between them. And now that you think about it, the man had something _other _than a six-pack flexing near his stomach. You use this pause to apologize "Sorry," and it comes out a little breathily.

Dropping your arms, you push yourself into a sitting position on your living room couch, resting your back against the fat, cushion-y arm. Axel gets up as well, leaving one leg on the hardwood and sitting on the other. You look over at him as he attempts to get his heart rate back to normal. He looks so… intoxicated.

Now, you've never witnessed someone actually get drunk or high, (well, except for Marluxia but he wasn't a very good example since he acted pretty much the same way when you give him a sugar cookie) but right now, Axel came pretty close to what you'd picture someone under the influence would look like; flushed, out of breath, and a little sweaty. You looked back at the reddening area on his neck and inadvertently licked your lips at that.

An icy-cool surge of ecstasy washes right through you and you rub at your forehead with the heel of your palm to try to fend it off and get back into reality. But even that brief wave of it felt so good that you can't control yourself. No, you don't _want _to control yourself. And Axel's nearby presence and pheromones are giving you an overdose of everything between heat, electricity and blissful sweetness.

Your toes curl in your socks out of frustration, your heart begins to drum harder once more, you start to sweat a little yourself and you wonder 'how did it come to this?'

It was 9:30 when he and Axel put your toddler of a sister, Xion, to sleep. It was about 6:30 when your dads went out to celebrate their anniversary over the long weekend. And it was about 5:00 when Sora went over to Riku's house to play Keyblade Hero II.

You and Axel were just watching TV; _sitting next to each other, with the light on, watching NCIS_. Not a very come-and-get-it show but not boring enough that your mind has no choice but to wander off into Oblivion. You peek at the digital numbers below the TV screen. You close your eyes; it's been nearly _two hours._

And since then, you've shifted around on the couch, watch an agent get smacked on the head a couple times, portrayed your love for the scent of Sunlight laundry detergent, listened to Axel debate the possibility of getting herpes by getting a job by someone with a cold sore, watched a very sad moment at the end of the NCIS episode, claimed that you are not welling up, hid your moist eyes into the throw pillow next to you, leaned into Axel's sweater-wearing arm at the saddest part, had Axel laugh at you first then stroke your hair softly, then had him kiss away your sadness during the credits. (-_Breathe-_)

It started off as soft pecking. And everything from then, to your current position, became a blur. A blur that lasted for a good 45 minutes, got you both terribly excited, left you wanting more and ended with the throw pillow and Axel's sweater on the floor.

Well, don't you seem a little silly to _yourself_? You know you aren't _that_ easy. Axel knows you aren't _that _easy. And yet it just took a sad episode, and a couple of kisses to turn you into this heaving, panting, lustful _creature_, that if you were watching yourself in a movie, you'd throw something at the screen and challenge the character's validity. Your eyebrows furrowed in realization. What the hell was wrong with you? This isn't you. And you certainly don't want it to be you.

You open your eyes to see a more composed Axel, staring at a spot in the carpet, probably thinking the same thing you were. A little bead of sweat is on his shoulder. You watch as it slowly rolls down to his arm and reach out to wipe it away with your thumb.

Curiously, Axel turns to look at you as soon as he's aware of your touch. And you stare. You start to remember things. Similar situations. Similar looks. It all comes back to you with that simple look in his eyes, though it is not 'simple' at all. Your body starts to become light; your chest, feeling strange.

It's like inhaling air conditioning, but better; fuller, and if it makes any sense, brighter_._ It's like _seeing_ music. It's like _feeling_ the sound of his exhales. _What the hell is going on inside of you?_

Axel closes his slightly parted lips to swallow. You watch every muscle he moves when he does just that. "Roxy?" You feel yourself leaning in little by little, and (if your eyes haven't zoomed so closely onto his lips) so was Axel.

"Axel?" It's like your mouth is fat with Novocain. It's like you've been infused with sleeping gas, but the glance back up to his acid-green eyes verifies completely, that you are awake. (You'd kick yourself and feel even more stupid, if this was indeed, a dream.)

"You know I love you right?" The redhead's breath is warm against your lips, and you can do nothing but nod quickly a couple times, let your eyes slip shut and feel those lips on yours once more.

* * *

It had been a whole year. A whole _year_ since they first started doing this comfortably and Roxas still felt the same way. And every time it ended, it was like he'd forgotten the little details of each touch and corresponding sensation. It came to him as new, but familiar, _just _because it was Axel.

Axel loved him. It wasn't the first time he'd said it and it was definitely not the first time Roxas had felt a rush the second he heard it. Axel, the man he was kissing, the man who was holding him, the man who was seven years older than him, _loved_ him.

And just because they didn't have sex right then and there, Roxas knew it was the right that they didn't. He'd made a promise to Sora, to Axel and most importantly, to himself.

The touches between them didn't goad him to want more; it reminded him of what more exquisite experiences still laid ahead. Roxas knew that the first time they would finally cross that line, it would be right and it would be so much more than just 'worth it.'

That distance of seven years was growing smaller, and, in eight months, would be like nothing at all.

'_I love you too, Axel.'_

_

* * *

_

**Rah. What did you think?  
So many feelings! But I imagine that how thoughtful Roxas is on the inside x]**

**Reviews are encouraged :]**

**YHS  
**_**xDelfin **_


End file.
